


Work

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry can't stop watching, Cisco has really nice hips, Dancing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill, Singing, Tumblr Prompt, and then Cisco teaches him to dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “I’m singing along to this song and you can’t stop me, so either deal with it or join me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted @flashsvibe on tumblr for anonymous 
> 
> "[Work from Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GL9JoH4Sws)" by Fifth Harmony

Cisco immediately turns up the his car radio volume when Barry slips into the passenger seat, his face already sporting raised eyebrows and a judgmental look. 

“Really, Cisco?” Barry asks over the music, leaning in close to his friend. “How do you _not_ get sick of this song?”   


Cisco turns down the volume just a bit so he could retort with, “How do you get sick of ‘Work from Home’? I’m singing along to this song and you can’t stop me, so either deal with it or join me, Bartholomew.” 

It definitely earns him a death glare from his best friend, but Cisco only smiles at him while he turns the volume all the way back up when the chorus is coming close.

“You’ll be the death of me, Francisco!” Barry yells over the music, rolling his eyes, but he can’t help the small smile that appears when he watches how Cisco gets into the music when they start driving towards the movie theatre.

Even when Cisco is sitting in a car, he is still able to move his hips in such a way that sort of puts Barry in a trance–and with the bonus of his amazing singing voice, Barry cannot do anything but stare at him. 

He joins in on the singing during the second chorus when he shakes out of it. His own dance moves are somewhat decent–okay, less than decent, but still–but at least he can sing and harmonize with Cisco. 

Once they make it to the theatre and they’re out of the car, Cisco is laughing softly.

Barry gives him a look. “Dude, what?”

“Dude, you are like, the whitest person ever,” Cisco tells him. “You gotta move those hips!” 

Barry’s cheeks heat up. “I’ve never been great on my feet, alright?”

Cisco lets out another laugh and he comes closer to his friend, stopping them in the middle of the lobby. “It’s all in the hips, baby,” he says as he places his hands on Barry’s hips, pulling him close.

Barry starts to splutter, a million of thoughts running through his head, faster than usual with his powers. “Wh-what’re you doing?” 

Cisco only grips a little tighter, grinning up at him. “ _I ain’t worried ‘bout nothin’_ ,” he starts singing only loud enough for his friend to hear while he makes Barry move against his body. “ _I ain’t wearin’ na-nada. I’m sittin’, impatient, but I know you gotta_ …” 

He continues to sing as he makes Barry’s hips swing to the beat of the song, and Barry can’t help but wonder if he can hear his damn heart pounding and he’s already starting to sweat and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands and he’s picturing Cisco wearing _nada_ and–

“We should get outta here.”   


Cisco stops, glancing up at him and arching his eyebrows. “What? You okay?” 

Barry shakes his head, putting his hands on top of Cisco’s. “Uh, I mean. We should…go somewhere else–a club, maybe. I mean, we always come to the movies so we should…try something new, y’know?” 

Cisco licks the bottom of lips, considering Barry’s suggestion. “Sure, yeah. Uhm, actually, I can…totally teach you some more–uhm, dance moves at my place. If you want. Your white ass is probably not ready for a club, anyway.” 

Barry laughs, grabbing onto Cisco’s hands, keeping his hold on one of them. “Yeah, I’d like that,” he says, his voice breathless. 

They quickly leave the theatre and get back into the car, hand-in-hand on the way. And of course, “Work from Home” is playing on the radio again. 

Both Barry and Cisco start singing along, glancing briefly at each other every so often and grinning at each other.


End file.
